I Found a Puppet
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Kiba's feeling lonely one Christmas night, can Kankuro make it better? M rated yaoi don't like don't read and no flames. i do not own Naruto


**I found a puppet – a Christmas Kankuro/Kiba fic by Zammie4eva**

**Kiba's having a rather lonely Christmas, can Kankuro make it better? M rated Yaoi you have been warned. If you don't like yaoi, click the 'back' button now, if you don't like yaoi and read it anyway, then you're just stupid. Flamers will be flamed in turn.**

Kiba walked past yet another light-filled house in Konoha, his dog Akamaru riding under his hood on the top of his house. The residents inside the house were celebrating Christmas, which Kiba was not.

It was snowing, rare for Konoha, and it was getting colder as the night wore on. His family never celebrated Christmas, and all his friends already had plans for the special night.

So he was on his own. Not his idea for a good Christmas. He'd just gotten back from a solo mission that day, and was tired and cold and hungry. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

His family were all on missions, so it would be him and Akamaru for Christmas. How depressing.

He unlocked his door, and stepped inside. It was warm inside and he took off his jacket, Akamaru running to his bed and curing up in the covers.

"Hm. Traitor." Kiba grumbled. He closed the door and walked to his bedroom, leaving his traitorous dog in his bed.

When he opened his bedroom door however, he was greeted with a most unusual sight. Unusual, but not unpleasant.

His long-term boyfriend from Suna, Kankuro, had obviously found out he'd be spending Christmas alone, and acted accordingly.

The lights in his room were dim, and he smelt the distinct scent of Kankuro; sandalwood, poison and face paint above his own wet-dog smell.

Under the covers of his bed, lay a naked Kankuro, grinning, for once without his fact paint.

Kiba grinned and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and Kankuro dragged him down to him, biting his earlobe and making the dog-nin shiver.

"Merry Christmas Kiba, do you like your present?" Kankuro whispered huskily.

"What present's that Kanky?" Kiba asked.

Kankuro chuckled and bit Kiba's neck playfully. "Me, stupid," he said.

It was Kiba's turn to bite his lover's neck, a personal favourite of Kiba's that had a lot to do with being a dog-nin, the man was an absolute animal in the bedroom after all.

Well, so Kankuro tells everyone. Much to Kiba's dismay.

"Well I might be satisfied, if I did this with my present," Kiba said flipping them so he was hovering over Kankuro.

"Too bad. Tonight's all about you Kiba," Kankuro flipped them back and slipped Kiba's shirt over his head, he began to trail his tongue down Kiba's chest, making the dog-nin squirm and whimper pathetically.

"You're a fucking jerk you know that?" he gasped.

"Hmmm…yes I am fucking a jerk aren't I?" Kankuro joked finding Kiba's pert nipple with his teeth. Kiba gasped sharply.

"Jerk!" he managed to say. Kankuro grinned and chuckled, the vibrations around Kina's nipple caused the Leaf ninja to groan in pleasure.

"Quit t-teasing me you jerk," he said.

"You the bad thing about dogs? They're not exactly the most patient creatures," Kankuro murmured starting on the other nipple.

"Yeah well the annoying thing about puppets is they can't really do anything," Kiba grumbled, though in truth he was enjoying Kankuro's ministrations. And Kankuro knew it.

He slid his hand up and down Kiba's exposed skin, his thumbs teasing the area by his waistband, never dipping beneath it, much to Kiba's annoyance.

"Come on Kanks, going to sleep here," he joked. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Well I'd better do something about then huh?"

Kiba winked, "Make it good Kanky," he said seductively.

"Yes Master," Kankuro smirked.

He obeyed Kiba's request and slipped his fingers beneath Kiba's waistband. His thumb brushed the inside of Kiba's thigh, never going near the dog-nin's hardened erection.

Kiba groaned in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. He wanted Kankuro to hurry up, but at the same time he wanted it never to end.

Finally Kiba's pants and boxers were removed and the Inuzuka was, in all his glory, beneath Kankuro, looking up at him like he was the only thing in the world.

Of course Kankuro will brag that he was the seme in their relationship, but the fact of the matter is, he could be more sappy than Kiba at times and, really, bottoming for Kiba wasn't a chore, in fact, he did enjoy the things Kiba did to him.

But tonight was all about Kiba. He'd have to deal with being an uke for a night.

He held three fingers to Kiba's mouth. "You almost always top, have you noticed?" Kiba said, but took the fingers into his mouth anyway.

As he sucked them and licked them Kankuro had to fight the urge to groan at the sensation. "Yeah but face it, I'm better than you, and you love me being seme anyway," he said to distract himself.

Kiba released he fingers. "Alright that's true. Now get on with it," he said.

Kankuro grinned. Kissing Kiba to take away the pain, he slipped a finger in. Kiba tensed then relaxed around the finger, so Kankuro slipped in another.

This time Kiba winced a little but relaxed soon after. Kankuro bit his neck, creating a bright red mark on his collar bone. He pushed the third finger in.

Kiba inhaled sharply but kissed Kankuro to distract himself from it. Kankuro waited until his lover had adjusted before pulling out and positioning himself.

He sheathed himself inside Kiba, who bit his lip to stop a cry from escaping him, he really should be used to this by now.

A single tear betrayed him and rolled down his cheek. Kankuro guiltily kissed it away. He waited for a moment so Kiba could adjust.

"It's not like it stops being uncomfortable at first Kibble, it's okay." Kankuro said softly. Kiba relaxed a little at the use of the ridiculous nickname that had started out as an insult.

"I'm okay. You can move now," he said. Kankuro obeyed.

He moved back until he was almost all the way out, then pushed back in again. Kiba let the cry escape him this time but it wasn't in pain, it was in pleasure.

Kankuro repeated the action until Kiba was a tower of jellow, writhing deliciously under him.

As he thrust in and out of his lover, his hands found Kiba's erection, pumping it in time with his strokes.

Kiba screamed in ecstasy when Kankuro hit his prostate, and Kankuro angled himself so he hit it each time.

He could feel his end was near. With a cry of the puppet-ninja's name Kiba came, spurting white liquid all over their stomachs.

Kankuro came soon after, spilling his seed inside his lover.

After a while Kankuro pulled out and Kiba grinned tiredly at him.

"Too slow," he said.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Too quick," he replied.

It was always like this. While other couples (except for maybe Temari and Shikamaru) whispered loving words to one another, Kiba and Kankuro hurled playful insults at each other.

"I love you," Kiba said kissing Kankuro. Well, maybe not all the time.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas," Kankuro replied. Kiba smiled. "Thank you for my present, I'll have to find a way to too top that next year,"

"Just present yourself to me covered in whipped cream," Kankuro said casually. Kiba laughed.

"Hey…now that's not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully.

"Exactly why I said it." Kankuro smirked.

They both fell asleep like that, dreaming of what next year's Christmas would bring.

******the living room******

*Whimper* Akamaru lifted his head from his pillow, towards the bedroom of his master. He whimpered again and covered his ears with his paws.

'Why do they have to be so loud?' he thought.

The end. Merry Christmas folks!

**Oh man, poor Akamaru, scarred for life by Kiba and Kankuro's Christmas 'activates'. Poor little guy. Anyway, so this was my first M rated Kankuro/Kiba and I think I did pretty well on it, but what do YOU think? just click the 'review' button to tell me. No flames please, that's not very nice.**


End file.
